


Combat Machine Gun

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And I mean EXPLICIT, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Caring Richie Tozier, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Restraints, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Spanking, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Subspace, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Pump Shotgun:Richie and Eddie take a break from working for a little play time.An excerpt from this work:Richie pinned Eddie up against the door of his apartment the second he closed it, slamming his wrists to the hardwood above his head, gripping them tightly in one of his large hands while palming Eddie’s cock through his jeans with the other. “Richie,” Eddie whined, trying to push into Richie’s touch, only to have Richie jerk his own hips forward, pinning his entire body to the door. “Fuck, Rich—““Shut up,” Richie snapped, biting a harsh mark onto Eddie’s throat.Eddie whimpered softly, wrists turning in Richie’s hand as he struggled against his grip. He was so hard that it hurt, tenting in the front of his jeans where he was pressed up against Richie’s thigh. Richie continued to bite and suck at Eddie’s neck, taking Eddie’s face in his hand and turning his head to the side so he could lick along Eddie’s jawline. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the door with a soft thud, muscles twitching under his skin as he tried to buck up into Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Combat Machine Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this recently. I've been having a hard time in quarantine. And I sort of ran out of steam writing 30 Days and 30 Nights, but now that it's complete hopefully I'll start doing a little better.  
> Anyway, I know none of you care about that.  
> Here's 3000 words of pure smut to make up for the late upload.

Richie pinned Eddie up against the door of his apartment the second he closed it, slamming his wrists to the hardwood above his head, gripping them tightly in one of his large hands while palming Eddie’s cock through his jeans with the other. “Richie,” Eddie whined, trying to push into Richie’s touch, only to have Richie jerk his own hips forward, pinning his entire body to the door. “Fuck, Rich—“

“Shut up,” Richie snapped, biting a harsh mark onto Eddie’s throat.

Eddie whimpered softly, wrists turning in Richie’s hand as he struggled against his grip. He was so hard that it hurt, tenting in the front of his jeans where he was pressed up against Richie’s thigh. Richie continued to bite and suck at Eddie’s neck, taking Eddie’s face in his hand and turning his head to the side so he could lick along Eddie’s jawline. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the door with a soft thud, muscles twitching under his skin as he tried to buck up into Richie.

When Richie pulled back, his eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust as he looked Eddie over, tightening his grip on Eddie’s wrists. “Get on the couch,” He nodded towards Eddie’s sofa, finally releasing his wrists and stepping back.

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned, scrambling to his couch, unsure of what to do, as the instructions Richie had given him were pretty vague.

Richie followed Eddie to the couch, sitting down on the cushions and pulling Eddie closer by the belt loops on his pants. He made quick work of popping the button and shoving them, and Eddie’s underpants down to his knees, allowing his leaking cock to bounce free. Eddie hissed quietly as the cold air hit his overheated skin, swallowing hard under Richie’s lustful gaze. “Take these off,” Richie continued shoving at Eddie’s pants, pushing them down past his shins and to his ankles. “Pick a safeword,” Richie pushed his glasses up his nose, taking time the rake his hand through his hair and push it away from his face.

“Lemon,” Eddie said immediately, stepping out of his pants and boxer-briefs, kicking them aside and tossing his socks on top of them.

“Lemon?” Richie repeated, taking his watch off and setting it on the coffee table.

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. Lemon was always his safeword. He’d heard it in a porn once when he was a kid and thought it was really funny, so now he always used it.

“You were bad today, Eddie.” Richie said in a low voice. “You didn’t listen to me in the car.”

Eddie nodded, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and chucking it to the side. “You should punish me,” He stepped forward. “Teach me a lesson.”

“Come here,” Richie held his hand out, taking Eddie roughly by the wrist and yanking him forward.

Richie twisted Eddie’s arm behind his back, spinning him around and shoving him forward, bent over his lap. Eddie moaned softly, straining against Richie’s grip on his arm, cock trapped against his own belly where he was laid over Richie’s thighs. “Fuck, Rich.” He whimpered.

“You need to learn to listen to me,” Richie said, stroking his free hand through Eddie’s hair, tangling it up in his curls and yanking.

“Richie,” Eddie whined, grinding against Richie’s leg.

“Shut up,” Richie dragged his hand all the way through Eddie’s hair, down the back of his neck and over his spine, settling on the small of his back.

Richie pulled his hand away for a second, winding back and landing a sharp slap to Eddie’s upper thigh. It stung, tears jumping to Eddie’s eyes, but he groaned loudly, hips twitching forward. “ _God_."

“You like that?” Richie asked in a teasing tone, cocking his hand back and slapping Eddie again, this time on his left asscheek. “Eddie.”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded rapidly, wrist turning in Richie’s hand. “Yes, I like that, more, please.”

Richie spanked him a third and fourth time in rapid succession, hitting the same spot both times. He ran the palm of his hand over Eddie’s heated skin, pinching the back of his thigh suddenly. “Be good,” Richie said lowly, slapping Eddie’s ass again when he jerked his hips forward.

“More, Richie, please.” Eddie begged, pressing his face into the couch cushions.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Richie commented, spanking Eddie a few more times, scattered all over his backside and thighs.

“Yes,” Eddie agreed, still rutting desperately against Richie’s legs underneath him, surely soaking the material of Richie’s jeans with his precum.

Richie slapped the back of his thigh once more before releasing his wrist and pushing at him. “Scoot over, baby, hands and knees.”

Eddie groaned softly, cheeks flushed red as he slid off of Richie’s lap and propped himself up on the couch, top of his head flat against the arm of the sofa, hands gripping the edge of the cushion as he settled on his elbows and knees.

Richie ran the palms of his hands over Eddie’s ass, soothing over the red skin there. He pressed a kiss to each of Eddie’s cheeks and moved up, kissing all over the small of his back and his spine, and back down over his ass and his thighs. “You’re gorgeous,” Richie said softly, biting roughly onto the curve of Eddie’s ass.

“Rich,” Eddie whined, burying his face in his forearms.

“Hush,” Richie slapped his ass lightly, not nearly as hard as the other hits, but it affected Eddie the same, causing him to groan, cock pulsing in the open air.

Richie cupped Eddie’s ass in his hands and squeezed, carefully separating his cheeks and licking a line over his hole with the flat of his tongue. Eddie moaned again, nails biting his own skin as he fisted his hands tightly. Richie licked over him again, teasing Eddie’s entrance with the tip of his tongue, all the while kneading Eddie’s flesh with his hands, digging his fingers into his skin.

_Inhaler._

_No._

Eddie closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing as Richie ate him out, his own neglected cock leaking onto the sofa cushions. He tried to ignore his brain’s nagging thoughts of s _weat and spit and cum on the couch_ _,_ and just enjoy the feeling of Richie’s mouth on him, but his brain was pushing hard, so he figured he’d have to push right back.

Eddie began rocking his hips back onto Richie’s tongue, whimpering and moaning loudly as he did so. Richie pulled away and slapped the back of his thigh. “I told you to be good, Eddie.” Richie reminded him. Eddie ignored him, snaking one of his hands under his body and take his own cock in his hand, jerking quickly. He only got a few strokes in before Richie pulled his hand away. “Eddie, you’re being a brat.” Richie slapped his ass again, gripping the meat of his cheek tightly before releasing him. Eddie tried again, shifting back so he could get a hand back under himself. Richie caught his wrist however, leaning up and over him to grab his other arm and pull it back around, gathering them in his hands at the small of Eddie’s back. “What did I say?” He growled, holding both of Eddie’s wrists in one of his large hands, threading the other hand into Eddie’s curls and pulling his head back.

“More,” Eddie groaned out, twitching against Richie’s tight hold on him.

“More?” Richie repeated, hands leaving Eddie’s hair and wrists. “You want more?” Eddie heard the sound of Richie fumbling with his belt buckle, then the quick slide of it being tugged loose from the loops, before the stiff leather was wrapping around his wrists, over and under again, holding them in place the the base of his back. “Are you going to behave now?” Richie asked, running his palm between Eddie’s shoulder blades. “Or do I need to gag you, too?” Eddie moaned loudly at that, eyelids fluttering where his face was pressed into the couch cushions. “Oh, you want that?” Eddie could tell that Richie was smiling. “Maybe later,” Richie allowed, kissing the dimples at the bottom of Eddie’s spine. “Be good, for now.” With that, he returned to licking and sucking over Eddie’s hole, holding him open for better access with his long fingers, eating ass like a dying man.

He stretched Eddie slowly with his tongue, pressing it in and out rapidly, swirling it over the rim and back down to Eddie’s taint before licking straight up again. Eddie was getting harder by the second, precum sliding down off the head of his cock onto the couch cushions beneath him, his own sweat running down the backs of his thighs and pooling at the backs of his knees, mixing in with Richie’s saliva, leaking down from his hole as Richie moaned into him. “Rich, please, touch me.” Eddie begged, tears springing to his eyes again. He was getting close, and was desperate for some friction.

Richie hummed, lips pressed to his rim, and slapped the back of his thigh sharply. “Cum like this or not at all.” He growled, swiping the tip of his middle finger over Eddie’s entrance, pushing around the spit that had collected there, before diving back in, fucking his tongue in and out of Eddie quickly.

Eddie groaned loudly, his shoulder muscles pulling from being tense for so long. His pressed his cheek against the soft material of the couch, tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach, twisting up in his gut as Richie kept rimming him. Richie landed a sharp slap to Eddie’s ass again, directly over the already red skin, and Eddie jerked forward roughly, moaning loudly, cumming untouched all over the sofa cushions.

Richie shushed him gently as he came down, kissing all over his back and rubbing his flat hand over the backs of Eddie’s thighs. “You did so good, Eds, so good.” Richie murmured.

“Richie,” Eddie whimpered, coughing once into the open air of the room.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart, it’s ok.” Richie stroked his hand down Eddie’s cheek, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen before pulling back and slipping one of his fingers into Eddie, still slick and semi-loose from being eaten out. “You’re doing so well, Eddie.” Richie praised him softly, sliding another finger into him quickly and pushing up into Eddie’s prostate.

The stretch wasn’t bad at all, but he was still sensitive from his first orgasm, his walls clenching tightly around Richie’s fingers, sharp jolts of pleasure burning through his veins, cock beginning to harden again as Richie fucked into his prostate repeatedly. “Rich,” He whined, rocking back against Richie’s hand, trying to take more of him inside.

“I’ve got you, honey.” Richie reassured him, carding his hands through Eddie’s hair, gently scratching over his scalp as he did.

“More,” Eddie mumbled, his cock now back up to mostly-hard, the leather of Richie’s belt pulling at his skin as he twisted his wrists at the small of his back.

“You’re doing so good, Eds.” Richie said again, spitting into his hand and wiping it over Eddie’s hole so he could slip a third finger in, spreading them open and twisting up into Eddie’s prostate. “You look so pretty, honey boy.” Richie said softly, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s back dimple, fucking his fingers in and out quickly, dragging the pads of them down Eddie’s inner walls.

With one more harsh thrust into his prostate, Eddie came again, crying out loudly as he splattered more cum onto his legs and the sofa. Richie worked him through it, hushing him and praising him, Eddie’s own face heating up as Richie’s hand stilled inside of him. “Do you want me to stop?” Richie asked, running the fingers of his free hand over Eddie’s forearms where they were tied behind him.

Eddie shook his head, chest heaving.

_Inhaler._

_No._

“Keep going, Richie, please, I want you to fuck me.” His soft cock twitched at his own words, the thought of Richie’s cock inside of him, big, thick, stretching him out.

Richie hesitated, rubbing his hand down the planes of Eddie’s back, over the knobs of his spine. He kept his hand inside of Eddie, unmoving, just keeping him full while he thought. “If it’s too much, tell me.” He said after a beat.

Eddie nodded quickly, coughing again, lungs stuffy. “I will, please, Richie.”

Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek, leaning far over him, breath fanning over his face. “I—“ He paused, kissing Eddie’s cheek again. “You’re doing so well, Eddie.” He said softly.

“More, Richie, please.” Eddie rocked his hips back, taking Richie’s fingers further inside as he continued kissing down his body.

Richie kissed each of his shoulder blades, then every knob of his spine, the backs of his arms, his wrists and his hands, before placing a final kiss on his tailbone. “You look so pretty, Eddie.” Richie pulled back, finally ridding himself of all of his clothes and spitting into his hand so he could slick his cock up, moaning softly as he stroked himself. “So fucking gorgeous for me,” Richie pressed the tip of his cock to Eddie’s hole, pushing just the head in before pulling back out. Eddie whined loudly in protest. “Beg for me,” Richie said lowly, slapping the back of Eddie’s thigh again.

“Please, Richie, please fuck me.” Eddie moaned, hot breath wetting the couch cushion beneath him, where his face was smushed up against the fabric.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Richie groaned, snapping his hips forward and pushing all the way in at once.

Eddie moaned out loudly, breath catching in his throat. “Pull my hair.”

Richie fisted his hand in Eddie’s curls, yanking Eddie’s head back as he pounded into him. “You feel so good, Eds, so fucking tight for me.”

“Richie,” Eddie twisted his hands, Richie’s belt buckle scraping against his wrist.

“Can you cum again, sweetheart?” Richie panted loudly as he fucked into Eddie roughly, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the quiet of the living room. “Just one more time and then we’re done.” He gripped Eddie’s hip with one hand, yanking on his hair with the other.

“Touch me,” Eddie pleaded. He’d cum again, sure, he just needed some help getting there. He’d never done three in a row like that before, but he was more than willing to try, especially with Richie.

“You’re doing so good, honey boy, taking everything so well, baby.” Richie released Eddie’s hair to snake his hand underneath of him, taking his half-hard cock in his hand and jerking him quickly, shifting his angle so he could pound into Eddie’s prostate. “Fuck, Eddie, I’m so close.” Richie’s thrusts quickened, losing all rhythm as he neared his climax.

“Richie,” Eddie moaned, turning his face further into the couch cushion. In his new position, the harsh scrape of the fabric against his chest hardened his nipples, pushing him further to the edge. “Rich, please—“ He choked on his last words, Richie nailing his prostate as he came, gripping Eddie’s hip so hard in his hands it was sure the leave bruises.

Richie let out a chain of expletives as he finished, still jerking Eddie off until he came a third time, completely dry, sobbing through the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his still very young life. “Fuck, Eddie, god.” Richie groaned, panting heavily.

Eddie moaned softly against the couch, shoulders shifting as he tried to get away from the soaked cushion beneath him. His chest heaved once, twice, three times, making his eyes water.

_Inhaler._

_I’m still tied up, I can’t move._

_Inhaler._

_Give me a minute._

He tried to steady his breathing, inhaling the scent of his Autumn Breeze air-freshener, ingrained into the fibers of his couch after so much use. Eddie whined softly when Richie pulled out, nerves going haywire with overstimulation and sensitivity from his three consecutive orgasms. “I’ve got you, baby, hold on.” Richie mumbled, pressing a kiss to the center of Eddie’s back as he carefully untied his wrists. Eddie’s arms flopped down to his sides, laying uselessly on the couch, muscles aching from being restrained for so long. “Wait right here, honeybun.” Richie said softly, kissing each of Eddie’s wrists again before standing from the couch and disappearing down the hall.

Eddie couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, his entire body tingling as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. He could see his pants from where he was lying, inhaler tucked safely into the front pocket of his skinny jeans, but they may as well have been in China. He couldn’t move his fucking fingers, let alone stand up and walk around.

Richie returned after a minute, holding a wet washcloth and a bottle of water. He gently wiped Eddie down with the cloth, cleaning the sweat and spit and cum off of his back, legs, and ass, before sitting against the arm of the couch and pulling Eddie gently into his lap. He kissed his cheek and his temple as he wiped his front down, careful to avoid his spent cock, before leaning forward and wiping the evidence of Eddie’s orgasms off of the sofa cushions.

When he was finished, he tossed the cloth onto the coffee table and sat back, cracking open the water bottle and tipping it back into Eddie’s mouth, letting him take a small sip before drinking some himself. “You ok, love bug?” Richie asked, kissing Eddie’s ear.

Eddie was barely conscious, only vaguely aware of Richie’s presence, his hands on his skin, his lips in his hair, but he nodded anyway. “Inhaler,” He managed.

“Sure, hold on.” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek again, leaning off of the couch to rifle through Eddie’s pockets, coming back with his aspirator. He shook it a few times before aiming the nozzle into Eddie’s mouth and clicking it down. “Better?”

Eddie nodded again, fresh air filling his lungs, watching as Richie tossed the inhaler back onto the ground, on top of his discarded items of clothing. “Rich,” He said softly, nuzzling his face into Richie’s collarbone. His head felt foggy, kinda heavy, and he was having hard time keeping his eyes open, suddenly so tired he could barely think.

“I’m here,” Richie ran his fingers up and down Eddie’s back, holding him close, their sweaty skin sticking together. “Do you want to take a bath?” He asked, kissing Eddie’s temple.

_You can’t take a bath, your stitches could get fucked up. You’ll get an infection you could die you might—_

“Stitches,” Eddie said, not bothering to elaborate.

“Mm,” Richie hummed softly, seemingly in agreement, resting one hand flat on Eddie’s tummy. “We can just keep your face and chest above the water.” He suggested.

_No._

Eddie considered that for a second, ignoring his brain’s shouts of protest. He did always like to take a bath after sex, wash away the evidence of whomever he’d let inside of him, and he could still feel Richie inside of him, slowly dripping out, running down the backs of his legs and onto Richie’s lap where he was seated. He didn’t mind so much, he was a cumslut and he knew it, but he never let anyone cum inside of him, mostly because he only ever slept with someone once, and just to be safe he always made them wear a condom. But now he’d slept with Richie more than a few times, and he was more than willing to let Richie cum inside of him, even if it did make a mess afterwards.

“Eds?” Richie said, stroking Eddie’s hair back from his face. “Do you want me to run you a bath?”

_No._

Eddie nodded slowly, hair brushing over Richie’s cheek as he did. “Yeah,” He said, still not capable of forming full sentences. “Yeah, bath.” He said again. “Bath would be—“ He blinked a few times. “—nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
